Born of Blood
by Memories-consume2332
Summary: Hermione wakes up one day to find she looks nothing like herself. In an attempt to hide the changes she brews an illegal potion and unknowingly gets caught... by Draco. Draco is curious, Theo is the one who is marked, and Hermione is adopted. Who are her parents? Why was she adopted? and why does Draco care?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note: First off.. HELLO! Welcome to my version of an Adopted!Hermione story. This story is slightly AU, so don't be worried if somethings aren't as they are in Half blood Prince it will all come together still in the end. :) Thanks!

Draco sprinted down the hallway trying to reach Granger before she could disappear again. It was as if she knew secrets about Hogwarts that no other person did, which would be impossible because she was only a filthy mudblood and had no one to tell her secrets about the old castle. This was the fifth time this month that he was trying to catch her sneaking around, everyone thought she just hid away in the library but she was always creeping around the school at all hours. Draco knew this of course because he hadn't seen her in library lately and was curious as to why he hadn't had to fight with her for books needed for research. So here Draco was running after again and he just wanted to catch her this once. Refusing to slow down even though he was running out of energy he couldn't seem to catch up. Thank merlin for magic to be able to silence himself or Granger would have heard him forever ago what with all of his panting and wheezing. He really needed to workout on more than just a broom. He looked up just in time to see Hermione's bushy hair whip around the corner Draco ran forward and when he turned down the corridor that she had just turned onto she was… gone. Again.

"Dammit!" Draco whispered harshly to himself .

He looked over at the painting on the wall to see if he could ask where the brunette had disappeared to but he saw that it was just a painting of trolls who were attempting to dance ballet.

"Well fuck" he muttered out loud to the empty hallway. The trolls stopped dancing and just stared at Draco for a moment before shrugging and going back to their ballet unconcerned for the angry boy.

Pacing back and forth the length of the corridor Draco wondered where she could have gone too. He didn't want to think about why he was so… well he wasn't concerned he just wanted her to actually get caught for once. Draco wasn't made a Prefect for nothing you know. As Draco paced back up the hallway he looked up and noticed a door that definitely had not been there on the wall before. 'What in Merlin's name, this wasn't here before, what is going on' Draco wondered to himself as he stepped forward and reached for the door knob. When he entered the room all he could see was junk piled high everywhere. There was everything from textbooks that had been collecting dust for at least a century to what looked like old dragon shells on the floor. In the middle of the room was the vanishing cabinet that had caused so much trouble for Montague last year after the Weasly Twins shoved him in there. 'Wonder how that came to be in here' he mused.

Draco found himself exploring deeper into the room while trying to remain quiet to see if he could still try and catch Granger in the act. Whatever that act maybe. Draco quickly became distracted as he started reading the titles of some of the books that were stashed away in the room. 'Bloody hell, there are more than just old text books in here, people have been hiding away illegal books for years in here it seems' Draco thought to himself as he picked up a copy of 'Obscura Magik- First Edition' 'my father doesn't even have this book.' Draco placed the book in his satchel, as he picked up the next text he heard the door open and close. He looked up quickly and realized that once again he had lost her.

"Next time I will catch her now that I know where she is going." He said to no one in particular.

Draco put the book he was holding down and quickly left the room casting a look of longing towards the lost and hidden items before shutting the door and heading back to his common room. He had been gone long enough anyway.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Several weeks had passed and Draco didn't see Hermione head towards the room of hidden things again. In fact he hadn't seen Hermione at all outside of classes, meals and the library. Draco speared a chicken leg from the plate in front of him and reached for the potatoes all with a heavy scowl on his features. She was always carrying around her Herbology book reading it as if it contained the answers to the world. Which Draco found curious because he had been reading the text along with the class and it was very dull who cares about why the Venomous Tentacula is dangerous anyhow the only time you will ever see one is here at Hogwarts. Draco looked up from his meal and noticed that Hermione had shut her book and was all but gone from the Great Hall. Quickly he stood up and darted after her determined to actually find out what she was up to this time. Casting a notice-me-not charm and a silencing charm back to back Draco sprinted up to the seventh floor, while zigzagging out of the way of the dinner stragglers to see if he could follow her into the room before she disappeared again.

As he caught up to Hermione he saw her hair lengthen and darken quickly as her curls loosened up. Hermione started to run faster as her appearance continued to change. Draco sped up and right as Hermione reached the Room of Hidden Things he slipped in behind her before she could shut the door. Draco was finally looking at Hermione and he noticed her once tan complexion was now pale and her brown rats nest that she called hair now hung much neater and was so dark that it almost seemed to absorb all of the light from the lanterns. Her now blue eyes narrowed as she looked around the room. Biting her lip she turned and took off towards the left darting in between stacks of books piled several feet high. He followed silently as Hermione continued her way through the room, finally she stopped in front of a cauldron that was simmering under a stasis charm. Hermione looked at herself in the old tarnished mirror that way laying against a chest of drawers near the cauldron almost seeming unsure of what she was about to do.

"Come on Hermione get a grip" she muttered to herself. "You have to take the potion, you have to continue this until you can finally figure out what is going on." Hermione measured the potion into a cup and drank it quickly trying to hide her discomfort. Suddenly before Draco's eyes she began morphing back into her normal looks. Draco stepped back quickly startled by what he was seeing, he stepped so far back he backed into a disfigured suit of armor. Hermione looked up quickly once again narrowing her now chestnut eyes. "Harry?" she questioned, "are you in here?" Looking around for her invisible friend. Confused Draco looked around as well, Draco knew then that he wasn't seeing things back in third year when Harry's head floated in front of the Shrieking Shack.

'I knew it he's got an invisibility cloak" Draco thought scornfully. As Hermione turned back around she shrugged her shoulders and took back off for the door. Draco stood there still thinking over everything he had seen. "What in the world is going on." Draco wondered aloud.

He made his way over to the cauldron and took a vial out of his robes, he filled and stoppered the vial so he could further study the potion. He would have to wait until he made it back to Malfoy Manor though as he was no longer allowed extra time in the Potions lab. As of right now Draco was not a favorite of Slughorn's.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Hermione looked around quickly as she fled from The Room of Requirement, the last thing she needed right now was Harry or Ron catching her in there looking different than what they know her as. Hermione and Ron had enough problems right now what with Lavender hanging all over Won-Won all the time. Therefore she hadn't told anyone yet that she was adopted as a young child, mostly because she herself hadn't even known until recently, but also because no one seemed to notice anything was even wrong with her.

Hermione could still remember how when she woke up on September 19th, her 17th birthday she had felt different. Like something wasn't right. When she got out of bed to take a shower before classes is when she noticed how she looked different, everything was different. Instead of freaking out though she took a minute to calm down and think rationally. Obviously there was something magic at work, and somehow she knew everything would be okay. So Hermione grabbed her wand and cast some glamour charms to change her appearance back to normal until she could get to the bottom of the situation. As the weeks went on Hermione had done a lot of research on potions to change one's appearance for weeks at a time that wouldn't leave traces like a glamour charm was known to do. She had finally found the potion she needed in a book that was in the restricted section, Hermione swiped the book and ran to the room of requirement where she spent weeks studying the potion and gathering ingredients to she could brew the potion.

Today was her second dose of the potion, she had to find out more information soon though because the potion could only be ingested a total of 5 times before it would stop working. Which meant she only had 3 doses left. That would get her by until she left for Christmas break. She would go home and question her parents in person, as this obviously was not a question to ask through owl post.

She made her way to the library so she could hide in the back corner and try to get some studying done, with all of this sneaking around she had begun to slip on her assignments some. There was no way she would allow that to happen. She was known as the brightest witch of her age for a reason and even though she had other problems right now she couldn't start slacking and cause the professor's any worry. Sitting down at her favorite table in the library she pulled out her potions text book and began to reread the instructions for the draught of living death, just how had Harry beat her when he brewed that potion. He was awful at potions.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Christmas break started today and Hermione was ready to get away from Hogwarts for a change. She wanted to go home and find out what was going on with her and why her parents had hid something this big from her. Her parents were always honest with her and they had a deal. She would actually start to keep them up to date on what was going on at Hogwarts and they would be honest with her. They knew something hadn't been right when she came home last school year with a strict potion regimen and she wouldn't speak a word about what had happened until her parents threatened her with not allowing her to return to the boarding school that took their only child away from them for most of the year. Hermione sat by herself on the train ride and realized just how much she had secluded herself here lately. Not only was she not talking to Ron, but she had begun to keep Harry and Ginny at a distance.

"It's probably for the best anyhow." muttered Hermione.

"What's that Hermione?" Neville questioned as he sat down next to her for Breakfast before boarding the train.

"Huh?" Hermione questioned, caught unawares.

"You said something, I thought you were talking to me you were looking right at me." Neville stated as he spooned some scrambled eggs onto his plate.

"Oh it was nothing, are you ready for Christmas break?" Hermione asked, changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, I want to see my Gran. She is supposed to start teaching me what it means to be Lord Longbottom when I come of age. She doesn't have much faith of course what with me being so poor at magic and what not. I'm excited anyhow though. My father didn't get to be in the position for long so it will give me a chance to do something with my name that my Dad didn't." Neville rambled on as Hermione nodded her head and agreed with Neville when needed.

The Great Hall was beginning to fill with all of the students who would be going home for the holidays, Ron and Harry walked and began to make their way to NEville before Ron noticed Hermione and abruptly turned around to go to the other end of the table. Harry shrugged his shoulders to Hermione as if to say he had no choice. Hermione nodded and began to play with the food on her plate. Her loss of appetite made her go on and head out of the Great Hall to find a compartment on the train. More than likely she could find one far enough back that she wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding her and bothering her. She had to figure out what she was going to say to her parents.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Draco hadn't found much out about Hermione and what was going on in the past few weeks. He still went up to the 7th floor corridor and looked around the room every once in awhile. Yesterday during his trip he noticed the once steaming cauldron was now gone, which to Draco meant that something would be changing and soon. Was Hermione going to start to look different? Why does she look different, what would cause an appearance change like that? Draco still had not been able to find the book that Hermione had to of used for the pink potion. All of these questions just kept circling his head, to the point where he had begun to keep a headache.

Draco was startled out of his thoughts by Theodore Nott and Pansy Parkinson making their way into the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. Draco took in Theo's dark circles and shallow cheeks and grimaced, he was not looking well. Apparently his father getting caught in the Department of Mysteries last year was not going well for him.

'Thank Merlin my father managed to escape when he did.' Draco thought to himself not wanting to imagine himself in Theo's position.

Draco had no clue what Theo was up to but he knew that he was having to do something for the Dark Lord. While Draco's father was not in The Dark Lord's good favor right now because Potter got away and Voldemort was found out before he wanted to be he was better off then Theo's father who got caught and lost Voldemort's an Unspeakable in the Time Room of the Department of Mysteries. Draco's father just had to be careful from now on in order to ensure the safety of his wife. For now it seemed Draco would be safe from having to join the Deatheaters. Theo on the other hand was not so lucky he carried the dark mark and was on a mission, one of which he refused any help for and only seemed to be carrying it out to spare his own life. Draco knew that Theo didn't care for his father, he thinks that his father was responsible for the death of his mother when Theo was young it was never proven but nothing else could have caused her death.

"Draco," Pansy squealed "We were looking for you. Where have you been, I feel like I haven't seen you in forever." her nasally voice hurt Draco's head even worse.

"I've been here of course." Draco said allowing his mask of indifference to slide on perfectly.

"No, I meant at Hogwarts. I only ever see you in class and the Great Hall, you're never in the Common Room anymore." Pansy whined

"Yeah, where have you been mate?" Theo questioned.

"Studying, Father say's I have to finally best that Mudblood or I will wish I hadn't been born." Draco replied haughtily. Trying to keep his mask in place. He realized he was going to have to make more of an appearance in the common room or the others would get nosy. It wouldn't do for them to find out that Draco was running around following Granger.

"I don't know why it matters anyway, she's just a mudblood. It won't matter out in the real world anyhow. No one will care about her by the time The Dark Lord is finished with his plans." Pansy stated looking for the agreement of both boys.

Draco made a sound of agreement as he dug into his satchel for an illegal potions book from the room of requirement. He had charmed the book to look like his Defense Against the Dark Arts book a few days ago when he found it close to where Hermione's cauldron was placed. Ignoring the one sided conversation between Pansy and Theo, Pansy doing all of the talking while Theo ignored her, Draco continued to flip through the pages to see if he could find a potion matching the one he had found Hermione taking weeks ago.

A/N: Alright guys that is the first chapter of this story. I hope you all like it. I am going to continue writing whenever I work evenings (as I get to sit behind a desk and do nothing for most of the night) so I will work on this and will begin reworking/updating Changing Time (a time travel! Hermione fic). Let me know what you all think!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you all who have followed and favorited the story so far.

 _ **AjiLove, HINATA HYUUGA SABAKU, LOVERBOOKS, Silver Winged Maiden, unitedgravedigger, allybabypebbles, Brunettebookwork18, ChellelovesHP, Chester99, Enzeru no Yami, LaurenMK20, LiPgLoSs and LeTdOwN, Liberta Black, Midnight Sakura Blossum, PADfootBLack, Shenanigans1, Shola2001, Tazia6356, aeriestar, aford416, bhalesfb, camdylan, lulamoonalpaca, minicakes, noelysgarcia15, dedelyle, paredescharlene, stephrob92, suspecion93**_

 **I also appreciate the reviews I received from Eliyah-Mistress of Darkness and Chester99**

 **I do not own anypart of Harry Potter, If I did I would instead be publishing an amazing book about James, Sirius, Remus, and the piece of crap Peter. Enjoy!**

Hermione's parents were there waiting for her when she got off of the train. They had plans to go and get ice cream before going to the theatre to watch a movie together. Although Hermione wasn't really in the mood for either she had to pretend for now that everything was okay. As she got closer to her parents she noticed the sad smile her mother was failing to hide, and her father had furrowed brows. 'I suppose this means that plans have changed' Hermione thought to herself. She gave each of her parents a hug, though the hug her father gave her lasted much longer than normal. Almost as if he was trying to keep her from leaving them.

"Mom. Dad. What's wrong?" She questioned.

"Not here darling, let's go home and we'll talk." Her mother then laid her hand on Hermione's shoulder and began to steer her away towards where their car was parked in front of King's Cross Station.

Her nerves were eating away at her throughout the whole drive. She became more and more aware of the glances her parents shared as if they were afraid to tell her what was going on. Finally Hermione just couldn't wait anymore, she had to break the tension and the silence.

"Mom, Dad. I already know that I am adopted. I also know that I don't actually look like this. I suppose this explains why you were so easily convinced about magic. You already knew that I was a witch." Her parents shared a shocked expression at Hermione's logic. Her father gulped nervously before turning in his seat just enough to look Hermione in the eye.

"Yes honey, we adopted you when you were almost 2 years old. A friend of ours came to us and said that they needed help, that they had gotten into trouble and they weren't going to be able to care for you. They disguised you in order to be sure that you would not be recognized when you went to Hogwarts. He didn't want you to be discriminated against for his actions. We of course couldn't have kids and we were overjoyed to take you in as ours. We were told we would have until you came of age, but we didn't realize that it would be when you turned 17. We thought we had another year." Her father trailed off as he wiped away a tear. Her mother looked just as upset and Hermione could see her shoulders shaking. The rest of the car ride was sombre as each of the Grangers got lost in their own thoughts.

Hermione had gone straight to her room when they had finally pulled up to their home. She needed the comfort of what she knew as her life for a little bit. Everything was changing so quickly and she just wasn't sure what to do.

"Your biological father actually paid us a visit the other day Hermione." Her mother's voice startled Hermione out of her thoughts. She continued on when Hermione met her eyes "He urged us to leave, he said that the ministry was being infiltrated and soon the wizarding world would learn about you. He said that it would cause many issues and he feared for our safety. He urged us to take you with us if we could, but I know you better than that. You would never willingly run. So instead I want, well your father and I want, we want to make sure you won't have to worry about us. We are going to leave the country but first we want you to erase our minds. I know it's possible. You told us about that crazy professor that tried doing it to your friends. Please. Do this for us. It would mean you wouldn't have to worry about us. IT would be a clean break. For all of us. I hate to ask but.. I .. just.." Her mother stopped talking as she had broken into uncontrollable sobs. Hermione rushed over to her mother and began to comfort her while she had her own tears escaping down her cheeks.

"It's alright mum, I'll do it. If it means you'll be safe I'll do it." Hermione had already been looking into way to keep her parents safe as she knew it was about to get bad in her world. She didn't want anything to happen to them because of who she is so this was what her best plan been anyhow. This time though she wouldn't have to trick them.

Eventually the two women stopped crying and only the occasional hiccup remained. Finally Hermione asked what had been bothering her for weeks now. "Who is my father?"

Her mother took Hermione's face in her hands and looked into her eyes. "Your father's name is Thomas Avery."

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Draco paced back in forth in his father's study waiting for him to return from the ministry. Finally his father stepped out of the floo and gestured for Draco to take a seat. "What has got you so worked up Draco?" Lucius asked his heir

"This." draco said shortly as he pulled the vial of pink potion out of his cloak. "I saw a classmate taking it and I want to know what it is. The classmate that I saw taking it had looked different before she took it and then went back to her normal looks. I want to know what is going on. Something isn't right here." Draco shut up when he realized he had been rambling and was once again getting worked up.

"Hand it here." Draco put the vial into his father's hand. Lucius uncorked the vial and took a sniff of the potion. He quirked his eyebrow and looked back at his son. "Just who was taking this potion Draco?" Lucius questioned.

"Hermione Granger. I saw her take it sometime in the beginning of November. I swiped the book that I think she was using to brew the potion, but I can't find anything that matches the description of this potion."

"That's because the color changes depending on the person, sort of like polyjuice potion will change depending on who you are trying to polyjuice. This potion here is to strengthen glamors that are placed on young children when the glamour finally breaks. Typically the glamour breaks when the child comes of age, this potion is taken to give the parents or guardians more time to either come up with a permanent solution or to come clean. Many centuries ago this potion was used to hide the children of illicit affairs. How Miss. Granger figured out to take this potion I am not sure, but one thing is for certain she is not what she seems." Lucius dismissed Draco and began to twirl the vial between his fingers contemplating just who had hidden the real identity of Miss. Granger.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Hermione was still in shock over what her mother had revealed to her earlier that day. When she was first told that she was given up because her biological parents had found themselves in trouble she thought maybe that Death Eaters were coming for them, not that they were the Death Eaters. Hermione still wasn't sure how her parent's had even come to be friends with a Death Eater to begin with. Apparently she was to find out though, her Biological father would be coming over later that week to meet her for the first time since she was two, well for the first time that he knew of. The two had had a run in at the Department of Mysteries last year.

As she waited for her parents to let her know that _he_ was there and ready to talk she got out a piece of parchment to try to write a letter to harry explaining her need to talk to her best friend. If there was anyone she knew who could help her right now it would be Harry. Instead she ended up writing to Remus asking for help. Hermione chewed on the end of her quill as she struggled to write something, anything that would let Remus know that she really did need his help.

Hermione sealed the letter and made her way downstairs to use the owl that her parents had purchased during the summer to make keeping in touch with her easier.

"Hermes, I need you to take this is Remus Lupin please. You don't have to wait for a reply." Hermione stroked the eagle owls feathers and then let him go with the letter. Hermione watched the owl fly out towards the horizon until she could see him no more.

As Hermione stared out the window a figure dressed in long robes made their way up her front path. Shortly after the doorbell rang and she could hear her mother answering the door.

"It's so good to see you Thomas, come in. Can I get you any tea?" Hermione's mother's question hung in the air.

breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Remus had just returned from once again trying to talk sense into the werewolves who were wanting to listen to Voldemort and his promises. Remus had tried explaining many times that he was twisting their desires to be his own gain, but they wouldn't listen. The community at large had been held to such poor living conditions because of their condition that they had given up the thought that anyone in the Wizarding world cared to support them. It was exhausting. Talking with the wolves also never went well because Remus technically had a pack, and while the pack was gone the strength of the bond was not. He was still loyal to his friends and it made going into the packs an issues because the Alphas could sense that he too was an alpha. Therefore speaking with the packs was always stressful and took a lot out of him.

Remus sat down with a tumblr of cheap firewhiskey he had bought from a run down shop in Knockturn Alley the other day. While this brand wasn't the best- it's hard for anything to beat Ogden's- it got the job done. He closed his eyes and laid his head back on the worn leather of his father's ancient armchair, the stale smell of cigar smoke surrounded him reminding him of how his father used to sit here much the same as Remus. His thoughts were broken by the pecking of an owl. With a groan Remus stood up and went to the window to let the large eagle owl in.

"Just who do you belong to?" Remus asked the handsome bird as he removed the letter. Hermes looked towards Remus and blinked before taking off back into the night.

Remus chuckled at the owl and then sat back down in the armchair. Picking up his wand he muttered a quiet cutting charm to unseal the letter.

 _Professor,_

 _I hope this letter finds you well. I know that you are terribly busy at the moment but I need your help and you're the only person I could think of. Can you escort me to Diagon Alley at your earliest convenience. I'm only asking because I know that we are not supposed to go by ourselves and I feel that you could help me find what I need._

 _If you are able please meet me at the Leaky tomorrow at 11._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Hermione Granger_

"Well it certainly seems as if she has made up her mind that she will be going regardless of my showing up. I suppose it would be best that someone be there to help just in case. She was smart to let someone know at least." a 'for once' seemed to hang in the air as he spoke aloud to himself.

Remus flicked his wand at the fireplace. Bending down with some floo powder he bellowed "Albus Dumbledore's office" and stuck his head into the flickering green flames.

"What can I do for you today Remus" Albus questioned from his ornate desk as he looked down towards the fireplace.

"Just wanted to let you know that Miss. Granger has asked me to escort her to Diagon Alley tomorrow, I suppose I will be going as she left little room for discussion. Remus reiterated Hermione's letter to Albus with little concern for the girls privacy.

"Do let me know what it is that she needs won't you?" Albus questioned before dismissing remus by turning back to his desk. Remus nodded although he knew Albus didn't see and left the call. As he stood he dusted off his trousers and made his way to his bedroom. He knew that tomorrow would end up being a trying day. It was Christmas Eve after all and he had to go to the Weasley's after he finished helping out Hermione.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

"Draco!" His mother called for him "Hurry up we need to get to the shops before the alley becomes too busy." Draco grunted and rolled out of bed.

He had been having a lot of restless nights filled with nightmares and wasn't sure what he was doing anymore. Yesterday he had visited with Theo and saw just how bad he was getting, Draco knew that it could have easily of been him in that position and he was not jealous in the least of Theo and his so called mission. Draco had been dropping hints lately that they could go to someone for help, that it honestly was probably all bogus anyhow. In fact if you really thought about it if it weren't for mudbloods and half bloods eventually everyone would be marrying their cousins. Malfoy knew for a fact that his blood was not as pure as his grandfather and father always claimed. He would never speak up to them though just because he knew that that would been a nice bout of the cruciatus curse from his father or his aunt.

"Draco!"

"Coming Mom." Draco insisted as he pulled on a pair of black slacks and a crisp white shirt. He struggled with a tie and pulled on one of his black silk robes with the Malfoy crest on the left. Draco grabbed his wand and sprinted out of the room.

His mother had decided to drag him all over Diagon Alley that day for last minute Christmas shopping as well as to get out of the somber house. While his father was not in trouble with The Dark Lord, he was in trouble with the Ministry. They were just entering Flourish and Blotts when he noticed his ex Professor and Granger walking around the upper part of the book store. Draco made his excuses and quietly made his way up the stairs.

"My parents want to be obliviated Professor. While I trust I could do the spells with enough study I don't have the time. You have to help me out here." Hermione harshly whispered to the worn looking man.

"I just don't understand why you are asking me. You have so many other options." Remus whispered back perplexed.

"I trust you won't break my confidence Professor, there's more going on that just that. I didn't explain to my parents how bad it was getting someone else had."

"Who?" Questioned Remus "Your parents are muggles."

"Well yes my parents are muggles, but I am not. Well what I mean is I am not a muggleborn. My parents adopted me when I was only two apparently. My biological father came to warn them that they needed to run. He would be revealing my presence to The Dark Lord soon, and wanted to make sure no harm would come to them." Hermione stated to a stunned Remus.

"Wait, you're adopted?" Realizing that they were not in a private enough setting for this conversation Remus put up the muffliato charm and Draco could hear no more. For now though Draco was okay with that. He had a lot to contemplate and he would find out the rest from his father soon he was sure. Draco went back down the stairs to join his mother and finish out the trip to Diagon Alley.

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Upstairs Hermione and Remus were still discussing the new information Hermione had found out the night before.

"My father," Hermione started before correcting herself "my biological father, is Thomas Avery. Apparently he and my biological mother met my parent's through a mutual friend. They haven't told me who it was yet, but he too is a wizard. He is also my Godfather. Apparently he urged Thomas to give me up to the Grangers. He also says that while it may seem bad, that he is a Death Eater it is not quite what it seems. He claims he is playing a roll, one that his father made sure he filled. But he lived a whole other life on the side." Hermione looked on past Remus with confusion evident in her eyes. She was unsure about everything right now and was just trying to hold onto what she could. "My mother apparently was apart of the order before she and the rest of her family was killed. The two had married in secret, wanting to keep everything hush hush. He told me my mother's name was Marlene McKinnon." Remus looked up at Hermione surprise evident in his eyes.

"I knew Marlene had a child but they said that she had perished with the rest of her family when they went into hiding."

"That was a cover, a clever one at that but a cover nonetheless. My father didn't want anyone to think ill of my mother so they hid their whole life. When he found out that she was a target he went to Voldemort but it was already too late. He say's that that was his real turning point. He decided right then that anything he could do to defy him he would. He had been working underground most of the time that Voldemort was gone trying to be sure that he really was. Gone that is. When he started to hear the stirrings he went to Dumbledore. He knew that I was close to Harry and he wanted to ensure my safety. He has been another spy for Dumbledore but no one else knows. Except you now. Dumbledore is the reason he is going to out me, apparently it will make things that much easier for whatever he has planned. I'm not sure what for yet, but I'm sure I'll find out soon enough. Anyways, that's why I need your help. Who else can I ask?" HErmione pleaded with Remus. She was close to tear after her confession. Hermione was just as confused and upset as before, but she knew that soon enough she would have apart to play and she had to be sure that she had someone on her side. She wanted that to be Professor Lupin. Remus. Who she trusted most out of everyone in the order. He was a mentor to her that always treated her fairly. LIke she wasn't a child.

"Alright." Remus said quietly.

"What?" Hermione questioned, not quite sure she had heard him right.

"I said alright, I'll do it. We will get your parents to safety. On one condition, we go speak to The Order soon, we find out what else is going on and we make sure that you have a safe place to go as well." Hermione nodded her head as she wiped away her traitorous tears.

"Okay. I agree."

Breakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreakbreak

Dumbledore finished shuffling his papers on his desk. A knock on his door resonated throughout his office.

"Come in." he spoke tiredly

"You are getting weaker by the day Albus." a voice drawled from behind one of Dumbledore's velvety chairs.

"Yes, well all in good time young man." Dumbledore looked up and smiled at Theodore. "Is all going as planned so far?" Theodore nodded

"Yes, I have moved the cabinet into The Room of Requirement. I will need help finishing the repairs though. While I am a pretty good student in Potions, Runes are not my strong point." Theodore looked up at the Headmaster. "He also believes that I am going to fail. He feels that I don't have it in me to kill you sir."

"Do you?" Questioned the headmaster with a twinkle in his eye.

"You're dying anyway. I would be giving you mercy. It's a good plan of yours. I will need help though." Theo urged the headmaster again.

"Help will be coming your way, just trust it when it does. She will be genuine to the cause, but she too will be playing both sides." Dumbledore steepled his fingers ignoring the slight pain from his rotting flesh stretching to accommodate the position. "How is Draco fairing?"

"Well, you are lucky that it was my father who failed. I hate to see how this plan would go with him in charge. He has been jumpy lately and I'm not sure why. I know he is not loyal to the Death Eaters though, but I believe he has not gotten the right push to really speak up against anyone. Draco learned long ago with the rest of us that neither blood type is really superior to the other. Just look at Hermione Granger." Dumbledore hid a tiny grin at Theo's statement before dismissing Theo.

"The plan would be much different I am sure. Run along now and get some rest. I know most of your weariness is glamors but you don't want anyone to drag you up to Madame Promfey."

Theodore stood up and bid his farewells going over Dumbledore's words. Just who is Dumbledore talking about that would end up helping him. As far as he knew there were no one else that either man had recruited.

A/N: Let me know what you all think! This was a lot longer than my normal stuff but I couldn't stop. I hope you all don't mind that I jump from character to charcter like I do.


End file.
